The Forger
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: Mastermind, Grifter, Thief, Hitter, Hacker.  Somethings missing.  To find it will they lose one of their own? Set in season 2
1. Chapter 1

**The Forger**

A Leverage Fanfic

I do not own Leverage or any characters except the forger. I am in no way making any money after this adventure. I write for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Chapter one-We have a problem

"Okay people, we have a problem." The young computer geek started as he stood at the front of the war room, or living room of the south Boston condo.

"Hardison, I don't like those words." Nate, the Mastermind, spoke up from the back of the room. He lifted the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Yes, its very negative." The European accent came from the small, dark haired grifter. She looked at the others for comfirmation.

"Very negative." Repeated the socially stunted thief. She had a habit of parroting words when a situation confused her.

"What's the problem?" Eliot asked in his no nonsense way. He sent an exasperated glance at Parker as she began rocking on the cough and mumbling about negativity.

Hardison threw himself into a chair and pointed his remote at the wall of screens. "People we were compromised." He stated pulling up the footage of the office blowing up. "Sterling compromised our aliases. All of our Id's and associated paperwork were made into confetti when we had to blow up the offices." He winced as he watched the footage.

"So make new ones." Eliot growled as he rubbed his side. The footage brought back memories of the beating he had received from Sterling's man. "Isn't that what you do?"

"Man you don't know what I do. Man I can make you the King of England and make everyone believe it but I can't get you on a plane to anywhere outside the continenal usof a. People I can give you a back story the FBI, the CIA, the NSA can't crack. But I can't give you the type of high quality documents needed to back my stories. I'm a hacker, not a forger. I just can't do it."

Nate frowned. "Wait a minute. We've been at this for close to a ear. How did you get the documents before?"

"Well now see these three," He pointed to the three people sitting on the couch in front of him, "being the master criminal they are came with complete sets of very high quality documents. All I had to do was erase some warrents and flesh out the back grounds, you know do my thing. Nate, being the honest man he is never needed an alias that required extensive documentation. I can fool a mark but I can't fool airport security."

"Well okay, it's simple." Nate stirred his coffee as he walked to the front of the room. "Lets go steal us a forger."

"Nate its not that simple." Sofie frowned as she exchanged glances with the other two. "This isn't like picking out a bad suit at a department store. You can't just trust anyone to create an alias for you."

"Yeah I don't like the idea of someone knowing all my identies." Eliot growled. "Makes me twitchy." He turned to glare as Parker poked him. "What.'

"I want to see you twitch." She explained poking him again.

"Okay." Nate said sternly stopping the brewing argument. "There must be someone you trust. You have used someone in the past."

"Umm the Forger." Parker answered absentmindedly as she studied Eliot.

"Make one move and I'll break the finger." He growled without looking at her.

"People please we don't want no violence here." Hardison announced as he typed wildly on his keyboard. "I have a lot of electrical epuipment that doesn't to be messed with. And you know if Eliot starts getting all violent my babies will pay the price."

"Oh I'll show you violence." Eliot threatened in a quiet voice as he glared at the younger man.

"Hardison" Nate sighed. "Can we continue?" Sophie hid a smile at the exsperation in their leader's voice.

"I'm trying." the younger man growled. "Man I have ancient art forgers, forgers that have been arrested, forgers that have died. What I don't have is anything at all on The Forger."

"You won't find anything." Eliot growled. "The man is a ghost with over a million identies. He can be anyone in the world he wants to be. And as far as I know no one has met him in person. No one knows what he looks like, what he sounds like. I'm telling you the man is a ghost."

The hacker threw up his hands. "How is that possible? People we live in an electronic age. You can't live off the grid like that. You have to be somewhere on my radar."

"Apparently it is possible." Sophie pointed out softly as the screen read no results found.

"Great, happy to hear that. How the hell am I suppose to contact him then? Ummm any ideas? How about telepathy? Here let me concentrate. Sending message to the Forger. Please contact the Leverage crew via Mcrory's bar." Hardison glared around the room. "We should get an answer soon."

"Actually we will." Sophie laughed at Hardison and Nate's incredulous looks. "I know, I know. I don't believe in hocus pocus but you don't actually contact the Forger. every time I've needed him I go to a public place and say his name. I always get an answer within 48 hours."

"That's how it's worked for me." Eliot agreed smirking at the frustration on the hacker's face.

"Yep, me too." Parker agreed quickly. No one noticed that she kept her gaze on the floor.

"No way. Na uh. Way too impractical. You can't summon the Forger by looking in a mirror and saying bloody mary three times." Hardason argued getting up to pace around the room.

Parker looked up confused. "Why would you say bloody mary to a mirror?" She asked causing Eliot to give her one of his special Parker looks.

"Most likely," Nate spoke up, "he is using the CIA software that evesdrops on emails and phone calls that pinpoint certain words."

Hardison started shaking his head. "Again I point out, no way. That would require hacking skills. Now I know most of the top level hackers in the world, and barrowing at software would require top level skills. No hacker I know can even forge a signature."

"However he does it we need hiss services. Lets head down to the bar and throw out his name a couple times." Sophie gathered her shoes as she noticed the blond their at the mirror. "Parker are you coming?"

"I don't get it?" Parker mumbled as she started at the mirror. "Bloody mary" She jumped when Eliot materialized in the mirroe behind her reflection. "I don't think that's what's supposed to happen."

A muslce jumped in his jaw as he glared at her. "Be downstairs in five minutes. Don't make me come up to get you." He warned.

"You're just as grumpy as the real Eliot." She poked at the mirror causing him to give a loud growl and slam the door hard behind him. "No more bloody mary's for Eliot." Seeing she was alone she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number she had memorized a long time ago.

"Hello Parker." The mechanical voice on the other end answered.

"Forger I have a job for you." She quickly rattled off her number knowing she was talking to a recording and not the real person.


	2. chapter 2

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

I don't own Leverage or any of its characters. I'm not making any money after this adventure.

Chapter two-the phone call

Later that night

The group was arguing good naturedly about dinner options when Parker's phone rang. Glancing at the number she climbed over Hardison to get out of the booth and headed for the back room.

"We really need to work on her manners." Hardison grumbled as he rubbed the thigh she had stepped on.

"Who's calling her?" Sophie asked. "All of us are here." The three men looked at her blankly. "The only people who call her are us. She didn't even have a phone until Hardison gave her one so who's calling?"

"Did she make a friend and not tell us? Ummm sister I'm gong to be all up in your business now." He pulled out his netbook and went to work tracing the call.

"Hardison have you ever heard about privacy? Did you ever think it might not be your business?" Eliot growled from where he sat backward on a chair at the end of the table.

"Hey now I'm just looking out for her safety. She's very vulnerable when it comes to social situations and relationships." he defended himself absently, his mind on his task.

Shrugging in agreement Eliot settled back to finish his beer.

Sophie looked hard at the young hacker. "Are you sure you aren't just a little jealous?"

"Na see, see this, the number is blocked. What honest person blocks their number when they're calling a girl. Na man something's up."

"Nate I hate to say it but something's fishy about this." Eliot looked aggravated to side with the hacker.

"Parker did have a life of sorts before she joined this crew. She does know other people." He tried to point out.

"Nate." Sophie pleaded placing her hand on his arm.

"I'll talk to her." He agreed reluctantly, watching as the thief came skipping back to the table.

"Can we get Chinese for dinner?" She asked as she climbed over Hardison.

"Girl do you not see that I am sitting here? I am not a window that you climb through." He exclaimed.

"You don't like Chinese." Eliot pointed out kicking Hardison under the table.

She shrugged good naturedly. "I like fortune cookies."

"What is wrong with you?" The muscular man asked giving her the look. "Fortune cookies are not a meal. There are not fortune cookies in the food groups."

"Okay, okay." Nate jumped in before the argument could continue. "Eliot, Hardison, Sophie why don't you go upstairs and order the food. Parker can eat cereal with her cookies. Parker I need a word with you."

"Oohh someone's in trouble." Hardison stage whispered as he slid out of the booth. He yelped when Sophie smacked him on the arm. "What is this, pick on Hardison day?"

Parker watched them leave before turning to Nate with a pensive look and her child like eyes opened wide. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Parker. You know we care about each other and worry about each other right?" He asked pensively.

"Yeah I guess. Like when you wouldn't leave the bank because Sophie was still inside." She tried to understand.

"Uumm, yeah. Well see, you getting a phone call is unusual and the gang wanted to make sure you aren't in some kind of trouble." He hesitated knowing this wasn't coming out like he wanted it to.

"You want to know who called me." She asked her voice turning flat.

"We aren't used to you getting calls." He hedged wishing Sophie had stayed.

"Because I'm a freak with no friends right." She asked softly before sliding out of the booth and disappearing out the door.

"Well?" Sophie pounced as soon as Nate walked into the condo.

"It could have gone better." He answered edging away from her.

"How much better?" She asked suspiciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's Parker?" Eliot asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"She went for a walk." Desperate for a drink he headed for the kitchen and his stash of coffee.

"Nate, why did she go for a walk?" Sophie called after him in a dangerous voice.

"Whoa guys, look what just popped up on my email." Hardison called excitedly.

_**What do you need and by when-The forger**_

"That was fast." Nate said in surprise, taking a seat in front of the monitors.

"Yeah, almost too fast." Eliot mumbled as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Man what do I do" Hardison asked as he stared at the screen. "Seriously how did he know? I don't believe in the supernatural. There is no such things as ghosts." He ranted.

"Hardison relax and simply reply. Tell him what we need and lets see what he says." Nate instructed.

"Okay, lets see, documents for 50 aliases. That's 10 per member. Should cover us." He muttered as he typed the info.

"What about special id's like FBI. We use them a lot." Sophie pointed out.

"What? Oh those are simple. See I have an app that has all the law enforcements logo's. See I just print them off and insert a pic. No one looks past the logo. What I can't do and what we need are passports." the hacker explained.

_**Send me the info on the aliases and I will get back to you.-the forger**_

Nate frowned at the screen. "Hardison can you trace this email address?"

"Sure let me hit send, there now lets see. Tracing, tracing, Whoa what?" Hardison stared at the screen in shock. "Dude that's not cool." he began typing furiously.

"Hardison explain what's happening." Nate demanded. He turned to look at Sophie in exasperation when the hacker began muttering to himself.

She held up her hands. "I don't speak geek." Her expression hardened. "What happened with Parker?"

"She didn't quite understand what I was getting at." he hedged . "Hardison" he barked backing away from the grifter.

"Okay see the account deleted the moment the documents got sent out. Now this guy isn't a hacker so of course I found the account. But it's one of those free email accounts and the name on the account is Bart Simpson. Dead end there. But the account was accessed at a cyber cafe on first ave in New York City."

"So we got something." Nate nodded. "We can work with that."

* * *

"Hey." Eliot called out softly as he walked across the roof. "Did Nate end up spanking you?"

"What?" Parker asked confused. She looked up at the big man worriedly. "Do you think he's going too? Is he mad that I ran out on him?"

"Its just an expression Parker. I was just wondering why you're up here pouting." He asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm not pouting."

He gave her his irritated look but kept silent.

She sighed as she looked back over the skyline. "Do you think I'm a freak?" She asked softly her chin on her fists. She had such a vulnerable air about her that he had to resist reaching out to hug her.

"I think you're strange but that's not a bad thing." He informed her gently. "Sophie's strange, Hardison…is very strange. And even Nate is a little strange."

"And creepy sometimes." She injected.

He hid his smile. "It's why we all fit together."

"Do you think it's possible I could have a friend from before?" she turned her big eyes on him.

"Why not. There are people out there that are just as crazy as we are." He waited a minute. "I'm sure the forger is, with a name like that."

She gave him a bright smile. "The forger is even more screwed up than all of us combined." She jumped up and over the ledge.

He didn't swear and race to the edge like the first five times he had witnessed stunt. He knew she had flipped her agile body in through the upstairs hall window, the same way she had gotten to the roof in the first place. His mind was still on the comment she had made about the forger. It didn't bode well for his piece of mind.

"Hey Eliot." Parker's head popped back over the ledge. "Thanks for coming up to make sure I was all right."

He shrugged embarrassed by the sentiment. "Its what I do."

"No its what a big brother does."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. I love reading your thoughts. I couldn't figure out how to respond personally.

Hope you enjoy. I should have more frequent updates. Thanks

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

Chapter three- New Plan

Eliot walked through the front door of the condo, his mind on the elaborate but nutritious breakfast he planned on making for the team. Not one of them ate right, especially the younger ones. Hardison and his stupid orange soda and Parker… He growled softly just thinking about her eating habits.

"We get a new client?" Eliot asked pulling up short as he spotted Nate and Sophie on the couch while Hardison brought up images on the multiple screens.

"The client would be us." Nate informed him as he motioned Hardison to continue.

"Wait, what?" Eliot asked confused. He came to stand behind them.

"We're looking into the Forger's identity." Nate answered. He caught the disapproving look on the other man's face. "This person now knows everything about us and what do we know about him? Nothing." He shook his head decisively. "It's too big of a security risk. You of all people should understand."

"Maybe but I also think about the other members of this team." Eliot growled. "Something you seem to be lacking lately."

"Amen." Hardison muttered. He wisely pretended to be busy when Nate turned to glare at him.

"I am always thinking about this team." The older man pointed out. "Which is exactly why we need to know more about this person." He responded forcefully.

"Uh ha….Where's Parker?" Eliot asked concerned by the thief's absence.

"Apparently she's on vacation." Sophie spoke up for the first time. She sent him a knowing look.

"Parker took time off?" He asked incredulous. "Parker doesn't take time off."

"She is allowed to have other interests Eliot." Nate answered.

"This is Parker. Her only other interest is stealing very high priced things. Is no one else worried?" he resisted kicking the furniture.

"Nah, cause me being the genius that I am…." Hardison preened. "I am tracking her via her phone gps and an extra tracker in her shoe."

Eliot breathed through the urge to strangle the hacker. "Where…Is…She?"

"Currently she is riding the south bound train to New York. Departed about an hour ago." He pointed to the far right screen where a small red dot was traveling along a map. "And here is the feed from the surveillance camera on the train."

Eliot frowned as he turned to Sophie. "She looks sad."

"Can we get back to the task at hand here?" Nate broke in brusquely. He avoided eye contact with the rest of the room. "Hardison." He motioned.

"Oookaayy. Moving on." He pointed to another screen on the monitors. "This is the camera in the cyber café in New York. You know the one where the emails originated from two days ago."

"We know Hardison. Get on with it." Eliot growled.

The younger man shot him a dirty look. "The computer the man used to contact us is front and center. Now I can scroll back through the footage to two days ago but no one and I mean no one uses that computer."

"And where does that leave us Hardison?"

"Its possible that the computer was remote accessed, maybe from another computer in the café or even from outside."

"So you got nothing?" Eliot snarled. He resisted jerking away when Sophie laid a hand on his arm.

"No I can get you something. I just need the actual computer in front of me."

"So lets go steal us a computer." Nate decided getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh umm Nate we don't' actually need to steal the computer. I just need to go to the café…" he stopped at the looks he was getting. "Oh I get it. Yeah man of course…." He turned back to his screens muttering to himself about veiled references.

"She'll be okay Eliot." Sophie said softly to the angry man beside her.

"Tell me something. Did she decide to take this little trip before or after Nate told her he was going after the forger?" He continued to watch the feed of Parker on the train.

"She was already gone by the time we got here. I don't know what he said to her." She sighed. He's very determined to find this guy."

"He's using her. He must think she'll go straight to him. Damn it. I shouldn't have told him my suspicions about Parker and the forger." He turned to look at the dark haired grifter. "Its not right Sophie. Using one of your own like that."

"I'll talk to him. Take Hardison and go get the van ready." She instructed him as she headed for the kitchen.

"Nate." She called. She waited until he turned around to look at her. "Why are you really doing this?"

Rubbing his hands over his face Nate concentrated on his coffee wishing not for the first time that morning that it contained something stronger than caffeine. "I have reasons Sof. I'm not ready to talk about them but they're valid."

He sighed remembering the scene earlier that morning. He had walked down the stairs in his pj bottoms to find Parker sitting cross legged on the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"ooohhh half naked Nate." she squealed eyeing him speculatively.

"Damn it Parker." He growled quickly pulling on his tee shirt. "Don't you have a place of your own? Some place you sleep?"

"Sometimes" She shrugged slurping more cereal.

"Please tell me you don't sleep here." He groaned.

"Once but I was up on the roof. Hardison told me about this meteor shower but I couldn't see anything because of the snow. And it was very cold."

Deciding to leave that alone Nate began making coffee. "I'm very concerned about this Forger business. I think we need to find out more about him."

Parker came instantly alert. "Why?" She asked alarmed.

"He poses a danger to our team. We can't have that." Nate answered simply, pretending he wasn't watching her.

She set her cereal bowl down with a thump, milk splashing on the counter. "He's never done anything to you or to any of us. He's not the type of person we usually go after."

He sighed as he began wiping up the spilled milk. "I know this is hard for you to understand but I…"

"I vote no." She interrupted.

"This isn't a democracy Parker. There's no voting."

"I won't do this." Crossing her arms she glared at him.

"So take a few days off. Go visit one of your safe houses and play with your diamonds." Nate deliberately made his voice hard.

"You're sending me away?" She asked softly.

He closed his heart against the look on her face. "Its for the best." He answered turning to the sink. When he turned back he found the kitchen empty.

Sophie's voice brought him out of the past. "These reasons. Are they valid enough to risk losing all of us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own anything or anyone. Just having fun. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

Chapter 4-the investigation

Standing outside the black utility van in New York city Eliot growled as he tugged on the short sleeve dress shirt that was part of his cover. "Have I ever told you I really hate the nerd suits? Stupid pocket protectors."

"Man there is nothing wrong with the geek clothes. Stop fidgeting." Hardison muttered as he keyed up the app on his miniature computer.

"Yeah? Then why aren't you wearing a gitup like this?" He growled back as he observed his partner dressed in his usual tight jeans and cartoonish tee shirt.

"Maybe because I'm not trying to disguise 200 pounds of over formed muscle. You look like the Hulk when I need you to be more Dr. Banner." The younger man retorted as they headed down the street toward their destination.

"Has anyone ever told you that you watch too much TV? Its not healthy man."

"Boys." Nate's voice came over the com in a warning tone. "Lets focus please and do the job we came to do."

"Yes dad." Hardison muttered under his breath as he held the door open for his partner.

Walking into the café Eliot flashed his dorkiest smile and approached the clerk. "Hi, we're with Data Doctors New York. We've got a work order form that computer 312 was infected with a 746 Milan virus."

"Nasty nasty virus." Hardison whistled looking impressed with the scoop of the virus.

The pimply faced teenage clerk tossed his lanky hair and stared at them in suspicion. "None of the comps are infected. I check them personably." He informed them in a nasally voice.

"Okay listen." Nate spoke over the com. "We need to try something else." He spoke quickly giving them the new plan.

"Listen man I didn't want to have to tell you this." Hardison leaned in to whisper in a grievous tone. "But we were sent by the owner to cover up the evidence."

"Evidence of what?" The clerk asked. He had his arms folded over his thin chest as he stared them down.

"Illegal activities involving that computer. Apparently the feds are on their way into search it for child porn. When they find it this who place is going to be shut down. You might even be implicated. The owner doesn't want that and I'm sure you don't want that." Eliot waited as the kid violently shook his head. "So my partner is going to plant the virus we were talking about to erase anything that might be on there."

"Yeah, yeah sure." The clerks voice trembled. "I'm going to go check on something in the back." He practically ran out of the room.

"That was sweet man." Hardison grinned as he moved over to the computer.

"Why didn't we use the fed angle in the first place?" Eliot growled watching as Hardison assessed the computer's memory. "I look better in a windbreaker than I do in this gitup."

"Got it." The younger man called out as he quickly packed up his tools. They exited the café without encountering the clerk and climbed into the van as it pulled up.

"Well Hardison?" Nate asked from the driver's seat. "Where are we going?"

"Okay the address is 17 Federal Lane. That's where the signal originated."

"Is he joking?" Eliot growled looking at the other occupants of the van.

"What, I don't get it." Sophie stated as she looked at the disgust on the hitter's face. Glancing over she saw only registration on Nate's.

Hardison was busy typing on his small computer. "Oh man how is that possible?" He muttered.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Sophie demanded.

"That is the address of the New York office of the FBI." Nate filled in.

"The freaking message originated form the FBI." Eliot growled. "Now what?"

"Now we need a new plan." Nate decided. "Hardison where you able to pinpoint the exact computer the message came from?"

"No but I can tell you it was from a Model 2679. Which is one very high priced machine." He sighed in envy.

"The FBI doesn't spend money like that on office supplies." Eliot pointed out.

"So are we talking about a high level official?" Sophie asked, out of her element.

"Maybe. White collar and Narcotics pull in a lot of money for the feds. They tend to have better equipment than their coworkers." Hardison informed them.

"We also have to accept the possibility that this is a set up by the FBI." Nate pointed out.

Eliot immediately shook his head. "Not if Parker's involved." He was resolute in his conviction.

"So we're saying that someone in that building is also the Forger?"

Fifteen minutes later the team was parked outside the federal building. Nate and Hardison were brainstorming while Eliot practiced knife handling and Sophie read a magazine.

"So what's the plan?" Eliot asked. "Are we going to storm the federal building?"

"Well obviously we're not going to storm the building." Nate answered dryly. "I don't know if it would even help us to know what computer was used. Anyone could have used the machine."

"Whoa, whoa. Parker just received a call." Hardison spoke up excitedly.

"You're monitoring her calls now too?" Eliot asked incredulous. "Seriously do we not have any privacy?"

"Did you record the conversation?" Nate asked a smile lighting up his face.

"Umm yeah but I'm kinda with Eliot on this one. Its doesn't feel right listening to her private conversation." Hardison answered looking uneasy with Nate's obvious glee.

"We're doing this to keep everyone in this van safe including Parker." He stressed. "This is the break we were looking for. Play it."

"Are you willing to live with what you hear Nate?" Sophie asked. "They'll be no taking it back."

"This is wrong man. You know it is." Eliot's angry voice filled the van.

Seeing the conviction in Nate's eyes Sophie shook her head. "I won't be a party to this." Opening the passenger door she stepped out lashing the men inside with a furious look.

"Play it." Nate instructed again.

"He's in New York." the male voice came over the line.

"Of course he is." Parker answered dully. "Are the rest with him?"

"They're all here." He answered, a hesitant note to the voice.

"Even Sophie?" She whispered. Eliot kicked the wall of he van at the pain he heard in her voice.

"She's stayed in the background but she's here. They went to the cyber café." he informed her.

"Hardison would want to see the computer. Was he able to track you?" Having regained control her voice was more business like.

The voice held a touch of humor. "They're parked outside now."

"I'm sorry they are making your life more difficult." The words and the sentiment behind them were hard for her to express.

He laughed off her words. "Hey its not your fault. Think of it more as a consequence of the business I'm in. Besides it adds excitement. Its been a bit dull around here lately."

"But if they find out who you are and they tell certain people that you're still in the business then you could go back to prison." she worried.

Nate made contact with Hardison who shrugged and paused the recording. "Nate man I can't do back ground checks on every person in that building."

"And if he does have a criminal record they wouldn't let him with in 20 feet of that building." Eliot pointed out. "Are you sure the signal wasn't just bounced off one in there. Piggybacked or something?"

"Do I look like I am all knowing?" Hardison snapped. "I can't know what went on with a computer unless I can access it. Do I have the computer in front of me?"

"Enough." Nate said sternly. He motioned for Hardison to continue playing the type.

"They won't find out. Trust me. I can charm a snake if I have too. And he is a snake you know. Hurting you like this."

"I second that." Eloit muttered.

"Its not personal. I just don't mean anything to him." She said matterfactly.

"Of course you do." The male voice started.

"No I'm just a thief that he can use. If my skill can help him fix something so that he can feel good about himself them I'm worth something to him. But only as an object. Its okay because I like helping people too." her words were fast and rambling.

In the van Nate hung his head while his hands pressed against his thighs. Hardiosn shared a glance with Eliot.

"Parker, kitten…"

"Whoa, whoa," Hardison hit the pause button. "Did he just call her kitten? That is so not cool."

"Seriously man? Hit the damn play button." Eliot snarled.

"Nobody should treat you like that." The voice continued. "You're a person with feelings and he should understand that."

"I've never been a person but always a thief."

"I should turn him into the FBI just for making you feel like that." The voice showed anger for the first time.

"I'm beginning to like this guy." Eliot muttered as he banged out of the van. He circled once before climbing back in. "What?" he snarled at Nate's look.

"Are you angry that they are with him?" The voice aksed.

"No I can't really blame them. If he hadn't sent me away and wasn't going after the only friend I have I would be with him. No questions asked. He's Nate Ford."

"I think he's got you brainwashed." the male chuckled at the trust in her voice.

"Maybe or maybe he's given us a sense of security and family for the first time. Or the illusion of one anyway."

"That's Parker?" Hardison asked in amazement.

"She's got depths that nobody realizes." Nate murmured. "It just makes her all the more vulnerable."

"Yeah to creeps who draw her in then crush the like out of her." Eliot snarled.

"So how are you enjoying the house." The voice asked changing the subject.

"It's great. There are different locks on all the doors, three safes, and an americk alarm system." she spoke in excitement.

He chuckled. "How's the beach? Have you gone in the water?"

"Oh it's okay. But I don't think your neighbor likes me. He stared and stared the whole time I was swimming."

"Mr. Blanchard, really? What type of bathing suit did you have on?"

"Oh I didn't bring a suit with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all your comments. I'm loving it and it just makes me want to update faster. I'm having so much fun trying to dipict the characters.

Who watched the new episode of Leverage? It was awesome. The father/daughter scene between Parker and Nate. Aaaawwwww.

Obviously I don't own anything related to Leverage or it would have new episodes every week.

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

Early the next morning the team gathered around the table in the corner of a new York coffee shop downstairs from the hotel they had stayed in. Full breakfast plates sat in front of them, none having the stomach to actually ingest the food.

Sophie was rapidly tapping her long nails on the table top as she glared across the table. "So fearless leader. What do you propose now?" She asked somewhat sarcastically. Her fury over the eves dropping the night before had not abated.

Working on his second cup of coffee Nate looked at the members of his crew. Sophie, wearing a black pantsuit and looking very elegant started at him in true anger. Irriatation, frustration aggravation and annoyance he could handle. True anger from sofphie left him feeling slightly helpless. It was not an emotion he enjoyed.

Hardison, half asleep, lounged in the chair in tee shirt and jeans. The ever present computer was at his fingertips. He seemed not to mind the search and the methods used. The trust the young man was showing in his leadership humbled Nate a little and scared him a lot more.

Eliot was… well Eliot was staring at him like he'd already committed the murder and was looking for a place to bury him.

"Eliot? Is there something you want to say?" He asked.

"Did you really send Parker away?" The younger man spat out in a deadly voice. "Yesterday on the phone she said you had sent her away."

"Oh Nate." Sophie murmured closing her eyes. The thought of the younger woman being hurt in such a manner broke her heart. And was the final straw as far as she was concerned.

"Man do you realize how many times she's been abandoned in her life? And you just go and shove her out of the nest? Cold man real cold." Eliot's raised voice turned heads. Sweeping the room with his cold eyes he assumed the team their privacy.

"It was in her best interest." Nate defended himself. He was careful to keep his churning thoughts to himself.

"More like in your best interest." Sophie retorted. She sat forward in her chair. "It's always about you. We take this case because it reminds you of your son. We take that case because it's against your old company." She ranted.

Nate opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Don't man." Eliot advised, his eyes diamond hard. "Let her finish." He motioned for the agitated woman to continue.

"You, you are on this wild goose chase to feed your own paranoid ego. You can't admit that there might be someone out there that is smarter than you." She huffed. Hardison was clapping softly giving her silent encouragement.

"Are you done?" Nate asked, furious with her assessment.

"Yes I'm done. I won't be a part of this craziness any longer. I'm not willing to listen to your excuses about doing this because you're concerned about the team. It that were true you would listen to us and realize how much we don't' want to do this." Snatching her purse off the table she sent him an icy look. "I'll be in Boston when you come to your senses."

"Damn man." Hardison breathed. "You're going to have to do some first class groveling to make up for that one."

"I don't grovel." Angry with the ultimatum Nate stared after her in defiance.

"Eliot I need you to go talk to Parker. She's are only lead right now."

"I'm not your little spy Nate. I won't use her like that." The younger man growled.

"I'm not asking you to interrogate her." Frustration caused his voice to be sharper than normal. "Check up on her. Find out where she's staying. Whose house it is. Let her know that you still care about her."

"My feelings in the matter were never in question. You're the one that needs to visit her." He barked.

Nate waved off the words. "She doesn't want to see me right now. Besides I have some stuff to research." Looking preoccupied he pushed away from the table and walked off.

"Where's he going?" Hardison asked alarmed.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll find a heart out there somewhere." Eliot sighed. "This is why I work alone. Too much damn drama."

"Aww you know you love us." Hardison grinned widely as he reached out to hug the other man.

"Complete that move and I'll break every bone, starting with the fingertips." He growled turning to send the younger man his most evil look. "I swear I will."

"Fine man, don't show a brother love." He sniffed back pretend tears. "Its okay. My nana raised me to be confident in myself and you're harmful comments can't take that away."

Eliot roared low in his throat. He could feel a headache pulsing behind his eyes. "Where am I going Hardison?"

"You mean where are we going?" He grinned at the other man's look. "Man do you think I'm staying around for the divorce proceedings? Hell no."

"I don't need you with me." Eliot hissed. His fingers twitched on the table causing the younger man to look slightly nervous.

"Acutally you do." He swallowed nervously before flashing his wide grin and holding up his phone.

"Gimme that." Eliot snarled, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"owww man that was my hand. Do you know how important my hands are to me? Man they're my livelihood." Hardiosn sniffed cradling his hand against his chest.

"Stop whining. I didn't hurt you. I could have, and maybe I wanted do but I didn't." He turned the phone sideways as he tried to make sense of the map. "This can't be right." he snarled flipping the phone back to the younger man.

"Of course its right." Hardiosn pouted. "It matches the tracker in her shoes."

"Its says she's in the Hampton's. This is Parker. What's she doing in the Hampton's?"

"Apparently skinny dipping." Hardison retorted with a gleeful smile.

"Get that image out of your head right now." Eliot snapped. "And find us a car."


	6. Chapter 6

Again I'm not making any money nor do I own anything. Really wish I did but I'll settle for my secret thoughts. So enjoy and review pretty please. Its the best feeling in the world knowing someone enjoyed something you created. Happy reading.

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

East Hampton, New York

"I could live here. Yep right here with the beach as the backyard. Ummm living the life." Hardison was panting out the window as they passed mansion after mansion.

"Hardison." Eliot snapped. Two hours in the car listening to the idiot prattle on about useless information was two hours more than he could take.

"Which way?" He asked as they came to an intersection.

"Oh um right man. Should be the third house down."

"Parker's staying here?" Eliot asked incredulous as he stared up at the large house in front of him.

"Hot damn." Hardison breathed. "I'm going to like this assignment." He bounded out of the car.

"Hardiosn we're here to talk to Parker then we're headed back. We're not here to play." Eliot snapped before his gaze was drawn to two girls walking their dogs down the sidewalk. "Or maybe we can stay just a little." He said grinning.

"I'm feeling you man." Hardison did a little dance. He watched slack jawed as Eliot was pulled into conversation with a beautiful burnette.

"Umm, Eliot man what about Parker." He called as the girl hooked his arm and they strolled off together. "Okay its cool man. I can handle Parker."

"Hardison what's going on."

"We lost Eliot." He replied touching the com in his ear.

"What do you mean? Where'd he go?" Nate's irritated voice came over the air waves.

Hardison signed enviously. "Oh he's off doing his guy thing with a couple of really hot girls."

"Well go get him back." Nate instructed. "Parker isn't likely to tell you what we need to know. We need him for that."

"Thanks so much for the vote of confidence." He mumbled pacing besides the car. "Need I remind you Eliot isn't wearing the coms here. I am because Eliot isn't the spy here. I am."

"I know Hardison and I really appreciate it. But Parker tells Eliot confidences she tells no one else." The older man explained.

"Well he's a little preoccupied at this time." The hacker pointed out spotting a laughing Eliot, and how strange was that, as he talked to the girls. He sighed. "You do know I'm gong to get punched in the face for this right?" Grumbling under his breath he approached the group.

"Todd, there you are." Hardison exclaimed in his best gay flavored voice. He threw an arm around the startled hitter. "We're going to be late for dinner."

Eliot took in the wide eyed expressions on the hot females and growled low in his throat. "I'm talking to my new friends here." He gritted out.

Hardison gave a big sigh. "As long as you were only talking and not doing anything else. Daddy would hate to have to spank you." He leaned in closer to the girls. "He's such a naughty boy."

Giggling the girls moved off. Eliot was breathing fire when he turned to the younger man. "Run now."

Hardison's eyes went wide. "Parker man. We're here to check on Parker. You can come out and play all you want after that. Daddy won't mind. Daddy might even join you." He murmured eyeing the beach and its decorations. "Ooommmph."

"You deserved that." Eliot snarled to the bent over man before stalking off.

"Daddy is so not happy right now." The younger man wheezed out.

"Hardison." Nate warned over the com.

"Of course I meant you as the daddy this time, not the gay daddy. Cause you know Eliot shouldn't hit his teammates. You should ground him or something." He rambled.

"Hardison." Nate sighed. "I need to hear what they talk about."

"What? Oh yeah Parker." Grimacing he ran to catch up with his angry partner.

"This isn't right." Eliot said as they approached the door to the mansion. He motioned to the partially open door. "Stay behind me."

Hardison wisely kept his mouth shut as the crept into the living room.

"Eliot." Parker squealed swinging head first from the exposed rafters. "I'm so happy to see you." She gave him an awkward upside down hug. "Hardiosn!"

"What are you doing up there?" Eliot asked noting the number of harnesses and ropes attached to the different beams.

"Testing new equipment." She answered unhooking and pirouetting to the floor.

"I'm not going to tell you that its dangerous testing alone. Something could have gone wrong. You could have been hurt." He admonished.

She looked confused. "If you're not going to say it then why'd you just say it?" She tilted her head trying to work it out.

Eliot lifted his hands as if to strangle her. "I missed you Parker." He decided dropping his hands. "Why was the front door open?"

She shrugged. "More practice." she answered skipping out to the back porch, the two men following.

"Parker." Eliot growled thinking about her safety. Deciding now was not the time to have this particular discussion yet again he looked around. "Nice place."

"It's got five bathrooms." She answered looking perplexed. "Who needs five bathrooms? I'd rather have the money."

"So how good of a friend is this guy that he's letting you stay here?" Hardison asked, a small note of jealously entering his voice.

"Guy?" Parker asked confused. "Oohh guy! Right. Very good friend." She nodded her head in emphasis

.

Eliot and Hardison exchanged a look. "Would he mind us visiting you?"

"Yeah he's not going to come and whip our asses for being here is he? Not that he could do much with Eliot but my ass is vulnerable and I like my ass just fine thank you." Hardison ranted.

"Oh he'll be okay with you being here." She answered with a small smile. "He might even like it. Now if Nate were to show up...He's not coming is he?" She asked almost hopeful.

"No darling. He's still doing his thing."

"Yeah, no I get it. Its probably better this way anyway." She moved to stare out over the ocean.

"What are you worried about Parker?" Eliot asked softly coming up behind her.

"He's good at finding criminals Eliot. That's his thing. He did it for twenty years as a job." She chewed on her lip as she thought about it.

The big man smiled suddenly. "Ah but we were better than him weren't we. He never actually caught us."

"Sophie, maybe, was better. They played their little game for a long time." Hardiosn pointed out from where he was sprawled. "Us though. Not so much. During the years he was chasing us he was distracted, first by his family and then by losing them." he shook his head. "Na man he'll find this forger. He's that good."

"Thanks Hardison. That makes me feel so much better." Parker snapped.

Eliot watched as their thief began to pace the length of the porch. "So what if Nate finds the forger. What would it hurt? What's he to you?"

"Its complicated. You wouldn't understand." She chewed her lip as she debated her answer. "the Forger..."

"People can we came up with another name for him?" Hardiosn interrupted not looking up from his phone and his current game of Tetris.

Eliot stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? She's about to relate something very important to her and you start ranting about a name? Seriously?"

"Well its very annoying having to call him the forger. Sounds so overrated. How about TF. Or the man?"

"Hardison." Parker said curtly for once looking annoyed with his rambling.

"Sorry my bad. Didn't realize we were negotiating world peace here." he mumbled.

Eliot sighed loudly as he turned back to the agitated blonde. "Pay no attention to him Parker. "

"No it's okay. I really shouldn't say anything anyway." She answered softly backing up until she was sitting on the porch railing.

"He wouldn't want you to keep his secret at the expense of your family." The big man said trying to draw her out.

"What if he was my family first?" She countered, her eyes shadowed.

"You know, maybe you should go see him, see what he says about all this." Hardiosn suggested. "We might be going through all this for nothing."

"Maybe, maybe." She mused. "It would be nice to see him." She wandered along the railing and back into the living room, absently fingering her ropes as she turned the thought over in her mind.

Eliot waited until she was out of earshot before shoving Hardison against the wall of the house. "What the hell was that man?" He growled, his eyes widening as realization hit. With a quick twist of his arm he had the younger man on his knees with his head tilted and the ear bud in his hand.

"Dude that was wrong, treating a brother like that." Hardiosn wheezed. He quickly scooted across the porch, fear of his teammates skills evident on his face.

"You were spying on Parker." Eliot took a threatening step toward the anxious man.

"Man I was just doing what Nate said. You know the person we chose as our leader. The man we trust with out life."

"You getting that Nate? You hear what you're to your team?" Eliot snarled into the com. "When are you going to stop? How far are you willing to go?" He threw the ear bud at the younger man before storming off.


	7. Chapter 7

Surprises, surprises. I love surprises.

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

"We should have stayed in the Hamptons for another couple of days and had a good time." Eliot grumbled to himself as he pulled the car to the curb.

Hardison looked over cautiously. Those were the first words Eliot had spoken since the incident the night before. "It wasn't all bad man. You got to have some fun last night right? I mean you didn't come back to the house until this morning. We figured you had got your groove on with some little thing."

"Seriously? You think I have an on and off switch for the anger Hardiosn?" Eliot turned blazing eyes in the other man's direction. "You want to know what I did all night? I was training. Trying to work out some of the anger so I didn't take it out on you."

The younger man held up his hands. "That's cool. If that's what you had to do then I'm all about it. It's just that Parker..."

"Do not mention her name to me. You don't get that right anymore." Unable to help himself Hardison flinched at the violence in the other man's voice.

"I guess I deserve that. I mean I can understand how you could think that." He rambled squeezing himself closer to his door.

"Do you never shut up?" Eliot growled climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Hardison I want to know the minute Parker reaches the city." Nate called as they entered the coffee shop.

"How do you know she's coming here?" He asked injecting interest into his voice while his eyes shifted from the older man to his partner.

"Lets just say I have a hunch." Nate replied as he turned to face the other man. "Eliot." He greeted.

"So is that how you're going to play it? Like yesterday never happened?" Eliot fought to keep control. He alone knew what could happen when he let the demons out. "Well its not going to happen bub. Cause I know that you used Hardison's trust in you to spy on the little girl who considers you as close to a father as she ever had."

Nate sighed as he stared down the younger man. "I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. There's a lot about Parker you don't know."

"Yeah, well I know enough to understand that she's hurting right now and that she needs us." He paced away from the table, his expression causing the other patrons of the shop to hurry out the door.

"She needs us and not to protect her from some faceless person. Cause I'm the protector here and if I thought for even one minute she was in danger I would be the first one standing in line to take this guy out."

"Why aren't you?" Nate asked tilting his head with his brow furrowed. "I mean all we know about this guy is that he has some connection to Parker, which given her history doesn't bode well. And we supplied him with every piece of information on ourselves that we had."

"That doesn't make him a threat." Eliot growled.

"Aren't you the one that said you can't trust just anyone to create an alias for you?"

Eliot shook his head, some of his anger deflating as he sought for ways to make the other man understand. "I know everything I need to on this guy. I know his reputation."

Itching for a drink, a real one Nate rubbed his head. "What's that got do with trust?"

"When we first formed this team Parker, Hardiosn, Sophie, they didn't know anything about me. Except for my reputation. But they trusted me to watch their backs. Because of my rep and because you trusted me."

He paused as he considered his words. "This Forger, he has a damn good rep for being a class act. And Parker trusts him so that good enough for me."

"Parker's not the safest person to trust with these type of issues." Nate pointed out as he pursed his lips. "She tends to get close to anyone who gives her a little attention."

Eliot had a look of defeat on his voice. "What ever man. I'm tired of going round and round on this with you. Sophie had the right idea." He turned for the door before stopping.

"Tell me man. Was it worth it? Being so involved in the chase that you ended up losing your entire family. Cause it's fixing to happen again."

"Hey I've got Parker on the map." Hardison spoke up breaking the tense silence.

"Where is she Hardison? Nate asked dropping his gaze from the angry hitter.

"I'm out of here." Eliot snarled landing a swift kick to the door on the way out.

"He's not going back to the room is he?" Hardison asked as he stared after him.

"No." Nate sighed. "But with luck he'll head back to Boston and Sophie."

"You do realize that its down to just you and me right?" the younger man asked, staring around the empty coffee shop.

"So do you want to join them?" Nate asked keeping his gaze on the door. "I won't hold it against you."

"Honestly I'm kind of on the fence." he replied. "Do I think you might be going overboard here? Well yeah. Do I want to know more about Parker? Definitely yeah."

"Well lets go find her shall we." Nate said slapping the younger man on the back.

* * *

"The bait has been set. He actually looked worried there for a minute." Grinning Eliot threw off the cloak of anger he had been wearing.

"Good." Sophie's voice came over the phone. "Just a little longer and we'll be done."

He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the lingering tension in the muscles. "I don't know Soph. Something was a little off. He seamed pretty confident Parker was going to head into New York."

"Ummm no that just mean he's done his homework." she answered. "Which is exactly what I expected him to do."

"Which is what?" Parker asked over the conferenced lines.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'to assume is to make an ass out of you and me'?" Sophie asked in amusement.

"I don't get it."

"It's word play Parker." Eliot started to explain before remembering who he was talking to. "Should you even be on this call? Hardison's going to be monitoring everything you do."

"That's been taken care of." Sophie answered in a very self satisfied voice. "He won't know a thing."

"Sophie, sometimes you can be a little scary." Parker observed.

"Yeah I have to agree with her on this." Eliot added.

"Should I be flattered?" The actress asked as she preened. The other two wisely kept silent.

"Now listen." She continued. "As long as we keep to our roles its going to go off without a hitch. Eliot?"

"I'm hitting the lake. Some fun in the sun and a worm in the water." He smiled in anticipation. "The good life, so don't call me unless ya dead."

"Good so when Hardiosn calls to check on you I can honestly tell him that you didn't show up. And he will call you know." She added softly. "To check that you're around and didn't head for the closest fight."

He make noncommittal sounds, the sentiment making him uncomfortable.

"Now Parker, you're going to keep your meeting tonight right?"

"What meeting?" The thief asked absentmindedly as she examined a new harness.

"What meeting?" Sophie breathed. "Parker you can't be serious?"

"Oohhh that meeting." The thief gave a nervous laugh. "Yep, got it."

"How does Nate do it?" The grifter muttered. "Parker its very important. I won't be able to call you when its time and we don't have coms. You'll be on your own."

"I got it." Parker answered confidently.

"What are you going to be doing?" Eliot asked a note of suspicion coloring his voice.

"Doing exactly what Nate would expect. I have an audition at the Gardens. The theatre is hosting a marvelous production of Hamlet. I just know I would be ideal for the part."

Eliot's eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Parker waited until the grifter had signed off before asking. "Eliot? What meeting?"

"Seriously? You...Seriously!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe, not really a crossover, more a cameo. Enjoy.

I don't own anything or anyone.

The Forger

A Leverage Fanfic

Neal Caffery walked into his rooms tired but satisfied. The case had ended with him getting a bat to the ribs, much to Peter's displeasure but he had the satisfaction of finding the stolen art and knowing Peter cared about his well being.

He stopped in the act of pulling off his jacket, the hairs on the back of his neck telling him he wasn't alone. Slowly he turned scanning the darkening rooms for the intruder. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted the blonde sitting with legs crossed on top of the refrigerator.

"You have an awful lot of stuff." She remarked looking around in distaste.

"I appreciate fine things." He answered warily tossing his jacket into a nearby chair.

She jumped gracefully to the floor. "Cash, its so much better." She hummed. She looked at him expectantly.

"Do I know you?" He asked slowly.

"Of me maybe." She shrugged. "I need your help."

"Sure." He flashed the beautiful blonde in his apartment his famous half grin. "Anything to help a pretty girl. I'm Neal Caffery by the way."

"I know." She answered, oblivious to his charm. "That's why I'm here. I'm Parker."

She gave a little grin of satisfaction when his jaw dropped. "Parker, as in Parker? The diamond thief?"

"That would be me." She picked up a small painting fro the easel. "You forge things."

"Sometimes." He shrugged modestly. "I've been know to be very good at my job."

"Ummmph." she snorted. "Not good enough. You got caught." Parker singsonged.

Neal raised his eyebrows in amusement as he sprawled out in a chair, crossing his legs at the ankle. "Yeah well I had a very persistent man after me. He didn't take no for an answer."

She halted her wondering mid step, a small frown on her face. "Yeah I have one of those. Kinda creepy." She shook off her thoughts before whirling to face him. "Which is why I need you to be the forger. You know pretend to be good."

He gave a small laugh at her comments. "I think I like you. You're very refreshing. But as you have pointed out I was caught so you must know that I work for the good guys now. Mostly." he felt the need to clarify. "I can't...wait you want me to pose as the ..." he leaned forward in the chair. "That guy is the most renown procurer of documents in our life time. I can't pose as him."

"Why not?" She asked confused and just a touch desperate.

Neal stared at her in shock. "I don't know how to explain this to you but he's the man. Its suicide to impersonate someone as important as him. To my reputation and quite possible my life."

"Who?" Asked the new voice as the small man entered the room. "Hello Parker."

"Moz." Neal sighed. "Of course you would know Parker."

"Well you didn't actually think I pulled that Italian job by myself did you?" Mozzie replied giving him a quick look and a little laugh.

"You? You did the Italian job?" The younger man asked impressed. "Really, how did you..." He trailed off at the smaller man's elaborate gestures.

"Allegedly," Mozzie emphasized. "Big brother is always listening."

Parker stopped examining the bookshelf. "You have a big brother? Is he always yelling and threatening?" She asked picturing Eliot.

Neal shot a glance at his friend. "You have to be very literal with her." Mozzie explained. "So what did I interrupt?"

"Crazy lady over here wants me to impersonate the forger."

"As in the man?" Mozzie asked in awe. "Evan I've never met him and you know me, I know everyone."

"Exactly." Neal stopped his pacing to point to the rummaging thief. "She's crazy."

Mozzie shrugged. "That's a well known fact."

"Oh for pete's sake." Parker turned to face them with her hands on her hip. "I know the 'man'. We're going to do this to protect the 'man'. So you need to be the 'man.'"

"Fine, but I work for the FBI now. I can't impersonate someone they're looking for as a potential terrorist." he pulled his Id out of his jacket pocket to show her.

"Yeah," Mozzie agreed. "The suit would have a big problem with that."

She looked unimpressed as she studied the badge. "I have a better looking one. And mine says agent on it."

Neal turned to his friend with a look of exasperation on his face.. "How does anyone work with her?"

"The forger isn't a terrorist." Parker called from the other room. "They just want to question him about supplying documents to terrorists. Which he doesn't do. He's very picky about his client list."

Neal swung in a fast circle wondering how she had moved so fact. "Glad we clarified that. He's still wanted by the office I work for."

She popped her head out of the bedroom to glare at him. "It's not like we're going to advertise. No one would actually believe you're the forger."

"Should I be insulted?" He asked the room in general.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You just need to con my team into thinking you're the forger. And conning is something you are good at."

Neal grinned adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. "You do have a point." He sent her a half interested look. "Who would we be conning and why?"

Parker slid into a chair, chewing on her lip. "I need to protect the Forger, from Nathan Ford."

"The insurance guy?" he exchanged a glance with his friend. "Never had a chance to cross paths but I head he was good. One of the best. Didn't he have a nervous breakdown a couple years ago?"

"His son died." She snapped. "He was allowed."

"Wait, isn't he running with Sophie Deveroux?" Mozzie asked leaning forward.

Neal paused in the act of pouring a glass of wine. "You want me to con one of the best grifters in the world? You really think I'm that good?"

"Of course not." Parker scoffed. "Sophie's in on the con." She hesitated. "But there is Eliot. you might have to worry about him. He's our protector."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Neal muttered but he appeared distracted, as if there was something he wasn't realizing. "Is he going to going to break my nose if I don't help you?"

"More like both arms and both legs, a couple ribs and maybe even you skull." She smiled. "He's verrry protective."

Mozzie sat forward in concern. "Is there anyway to bring him in on the con too?"

"Oh he knows all about it." She answered airly. "Won't matter. He'll still probably hit you." Her grin turned into a look of confusion. "Though he might not be here. He said something about a worm..." she shrugged.

"It would be interesting." Neal mused. He shot a glance at Mozzie the light bulb going off in his head.

"Moz, what are you doing here, tonight?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well I...ummm...Are you going to do it or not?" He stammered flustered.

"She called you didn't she." Neal guessed. He glanced over to where Parker was watching them with interest.

"She thought it would be better to have an inside man, so to speak." The smaller man answered stiffly.

"Well as much as I love you Moz, I don't feel comfortable doing this. " He frowned thoughtfully into space. "How do I impersonate someone I've never met? I don't know anything about his work style or his methods." He mused more to himself than to the others.

"Ohhhh Sophie's not going to like this." Parker breathed. Resigned she began climbing to the top of the windows.

Neal was pulled out of his musing by her antics. "What's she doing?" he asked in alarm, jumping out of his chair as the blonde thief spread her arms wide and jumped. He turned to Mozzie in astonishment. "She's crazy."

"Yes she is." the smaller man smiled fondly. "You should really agree to help her you know."

"I can't Moz. There are too many unknowns and I have to much to lose now."


End file.
